Katie, Lucas and Potato
by Bennyandjoontoons
Summary: Katie is back from Europe, and has amazing things-sort of- to tell her best friend Alexa, but for some reason the mention of Ryan seems to get Lucas upset whenever Alexa mentions him. So as Lucas tries to focus on his popular beautiful girlfriend with only a pretty face, and his new found band, will he be able to distract himself from the new,more bold Katie, and does he want to?
1. Chapter 1

Katie swipped through her phone, "Aw, and here Ryan and I are, eating ice cream in london! Ooh and here we are watching our ice cream hit the ground... and-" Katie, who was sitting on Alexa's bed beside her, oohed and ahhed, admiring her pictures and trying to show Alexa, whose face was set in a weirded out look, "You gonna do this the entire day?..."

Katie looked back at her a grinned big, "Uh-huh!" she exclaimed with a big laugh, and continued on with the same, but only slightly different of thousands of pictures.

"So at any one point did you ever actually take a picture of-oh you know-LONDON?" Alexa complained, shaking her friend to try and get her back to normal, but gave her a cheeky grin so she knew she was teasing.

Katie rolled her eyes with a smile, "Pfftt, but of course, look at this!" Katie responded as she looked through her phone, than placed it in her friends hand with a cocky smile, "Isn't it great!"

Alexa looked puzzled, "Yeah, great...and blurry...Wait, what is this?"

Katie, confused. grabbed the phone back to see what Alexa meant, "Wait, why's it soo blurry that can't be- Oh, oops, that's the one I took while it was in my hand, heh! Not that one!" Katie sputtered, looking through her phone with a shake of her head, a confound expression arising onto her features "I mean i know it's here... somewhere..." she said looking and looking, "That's weird...huh, it's just all of me and Rya...ooh...huh-"

Alexa shook her head with a chuckle, "So basically you have zilch..."

she saw Katie's face of disbelief and tried to reassure her, "Katie, look, I mean it's not like you were going there just for the sights, you went there for acting lessons to fule your future ambitions , and anyway-" Alexa said, grabbing the phone out of a silent Katie's hand, "I bet the group you went with got tons of pictures with you, don't worry so much!"

Katie nodded, looking a little more relieved, and smiled, "Yeah, you know, I mean it is a bummer that I didn't take pictures, or pay much attention to everything around me; but I totally was with the group a bunch of times and they did stop us to do just that!" Katie said determined, "If I just go on Facebook I'm sure I'll find it!"

"Yeah, and who needs pictures when you got it all up here anyways?" Alexa grinned, rubbing Katie's back and pointing to her head.

"Looks like I'll have to, since Leo accidentally stepped on the hard drive while putting in another new one to his camera and destroyed it...the one with all our London pictures!" Katie cried, "Ugh!"

Alexa was shocked, "Wait, so he didn't save it anywhere else? Not even on his computer for later?"

Katie sighed, shaking her head in despair.

Alexa looked away, "Wow, they really should have considered hiring a professional..." she spouted, than saw the look on Katie's face, "But Katie, you still have the memories, and I've heard you remember and cherish certain memories more when you aren't so focused on the pictures you can take! So just use your memories as your pictures, I mean who could forget going to London?!"

"You're right! I can just remember- I think..." Katie stopped to look from her phone to look at Alexa, "Oh, I'm so sorry Lex, I completely forgot to ask you how everything went while I was gone, how self absorbed can I be, anything happen this summer while I was away?"

Alexa squirmed, biting her lip and looking away for a second, "You know what, we should get ready for school.."

Katie squinted at her, " Alexa, what's going on?"

She looked at her and shrugged. "Nothing Katie. . .I-just... nothings really happened while you were away, that's all, so boring when you're gone!"

Katie glanced over Alexa's shoulder, "Wait, what's that?"

But before she could see what was on Alexa's floor Alexa was already in front of her, pushing her towards her window where a big tree stood tall as a connection to each others room, "It's nothing, just some clothes I need to clean! Go on and get ready for school, I'll meet you down there once I'm ready, okay!"

Katie pressed her lips and looked doubtful for only a moment, before agreeing, "Okay, see you down there!" than she left out the window through the tree, closing Alexa's window before she went to her side of her house.

Alexa closed her curtains she'd gotten and looked back at the hospital bag on her floor, grabbing it, she shoved it into her closet, closing it behind her, and hoping to close the past few weeks with it.

Katie was waiting outside the Mendoza house when it happened, Lucas out of no-where, showed up almost like a blur, "Oh, hey Katie! You waiting for Alexa?" he asked, sitting beside her on the front porch.

Katie smiled as he sat down next to her, "Yeah, um, hey... Aren't you suppose to be...you know...at school right now?"

He shrugged, "Nahh, not today."

Katie nodded, but was confused, "Oh, okay, but I thought you told everyone that today way the day you'd be on your way to the "Best collage ever!" Katie joked in a nasely mocked voice of Lucas.

Lucas laughed, "Hey, you almost got me down! Nice! Now just make this handsome face appear and you'll get all the ladies!" he said in a silly but matter of factually way.

Katie chuckled, wondering secretly what she had seen in him, "Yeah, okay, bye Lucas." she said with a polite smile as Alexa came out of the Mendoza house.

"Alexa, guess what Ryan just texted me!" Katie squealed, grabbing her besties arm, looping it through hers.

"Ugh, what, not another lovey dove-y text about how wonderful you are, as an actress inside and out and blah blah blah! and how great you are? We already know!" Alexa grumbled teasingly.

As they went along, Lucas watched them leave dumbfound.

After school, Alexa walked into her house, placing her bag on the kitchen chair as she walked to the fridge to rummage around for a snack.

"So-" Lucas spoke suddenly, appearing from behind the refrigerator door, once she'd closed it, making Alexa jump and drop her donut.

"Dude, what the heck! How did you even get there?!" she shrieked, grabbing and dusting off her snack.

Lucas continued on, ignoring her question, "So Katie's dating Ryan? I mean isn't he that dude that was in that one play about those teenagers who died like some horrible death or something cuz there grand ma wouldn't let them text each other and they landed on some island like Lost, or something?"

Alexa stared at her brother in awe of his stupidity, "You mean Romeo and Juliet? You mean the one you watched and used for your school project?"

Lucas's face scrunched as he leaned against the kitchen counter, "Huh, I did?"

Alexa nodded, wanting to hit her head against the refrigerator door, but refrained from doing so, "Uh yeah... you bozo.." just as she was about to leave, Lucas stopped her with another question.

Or should she say, the same one, "So, uh, so they're totally 110% dating than, huh?"

Turning around, Alexa glared at her brother, suspicion settling in her chest. "Yes, Lucas. Yes they are, what about it? hm?"

Lucas stared back nervously, "Heh, no reason. Just like,you know... I kinda always figured she had a big old crush on this Lucas the coolest, ya know...cuz I mean, c'mon, look at me!" he chuckled, spreading out his arms in an 'all this glory' kind of pose.

Alexa sighed, "Well, she doesn't and didn't," Alexa lied, hands placed on her hips, "So maybe all that- c'mon, look at me, please Katie- is just all in your obnoxious head of yours, maybe you just want her to worship you, or maybe not. But she likes Ryan, so don't worry about her having a crush on you, okay? Now I'm going to my room to study, so...you know- leave me alone- unless you are willing to help me with my homework." she grumbled darkly, leaving Lucas even more confused.

"She doesn't like me? What?!" Lucas mutters in utter disbelief, "Am I being punk'd right now or something?" Lucas grunts, looking around the room in nervous sweat of incredulity, not able to stand the thought of Katie not liking him, " Ashton, you can come out now! Ashton, ya got me, I've been punk'd long enough, it's not funny anymore!"

"Hey Lucas, who's punking you?" Katie asked, coming through the door towards him with her chipper positive smile.

He looked at her, eyes wide, his body in a frozen like state, " Uh-hu-hu, what?" than before Katie could question him, he bolted out the door she just came through.

Shrugging, Katie walked towards the kitchen door Lucas had left open and closed it, "Well, that was weird...am I gonna go after him to ask what that was about?" Katie pondered to herself before receiving a text from Ryan,

"Oh my Ryan!" Katie croons with her hand on her heart, than softens, "Blimey, Lucas will be fine! He Probably just forgot how to take a selfie in the right angel again!" Katie swore as she placed her hand against her forehead with a sigh, "Alexa, you won't believe the romantic things Ryan said-" Katie coos, than jumps in excitement, "Good I can show her all 150 of our texts!" she squealed, as she hurries to her best friends room.

"No!" Alexa cries from her room, making Katie pause.

"Or I could just, uh, leave it to myself..." Katie called up, gawking up the stair sadly.

"Ugh, fine, bring it up, but never again after this!"

Katie giggles excitedly as charges like a race horse up to Alexa's room.

_A/N: This is only my first chapter, but I have to think about these things a little more. _

_I ship Katie and Lucas so I'm not going to change their characters, but their thoughts and actions somewhat._

_Lucas will become less selfish and more thoughtful because I'm planning on having nice daisy like Katie finally have enough of his cockiness and tell him off._

_While it seems like Lucas will only grow from this, Katie will too from the relationship. That's why I like them, and think they'd work together._

_Lucas is always so honest it's actually not good sometimes, in where Katie isn't honest enough except with her friends, so I'm gonna make her more bold because she has it brought out of her by Lucas, and Lucas will learn a lesson in humble attitude and thinking of others with Katie's help. _

_It'll probably be more revolved around the both of them more, but I like the show so I'm gonna focus on what I also think happens around the family, and Potato, lol. _

_So tell me what you all think. _

_I really like this show so far, and No good Nick._

_Also Girl meets world. _

_So I may do some fanfictions on those as well at some point in time once I'm done with this story._

_BennyandJoontoons._

_Leave a review for me telling me what you think and what you'd be interested in seeing. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas looked out of his window over towards Katie's house. She was in her front yard raking leaves, her face all bundled up in frustration, her cheeks looking bright pink with anger.

He chuckled, "Ah, same ole Katie, I'll just go out there like every year-" he gets interrupted in his loud braggery statements by the sound of someone coming up the Mendoza and than the Copper's drive.

Looking out again he feels a nervous old twitch spiral down his back like he'd get when he played football and wasn't sure if he would get a touchdown, 'W-what is that Butt face holding her rake for? Is that, that Ryan guy or somethin'?"

"Oh yeah, that's Ryan…" A voice answered him, coming from his side, surprised he jumped turning around to look at who replied to him.

"Ah, mom!" he jumped away from her, looking scared, "What are you doing in my room…" than he had another question that he couldn't help but have bubble up, "How do you know Katie's boyfriend's name?"

"Uh, duh- I worked on the play with them, remember? I made the costumes?" she said with a proud gleam in her eye, as she stood in a tall proud mom like manner.

Once Lucas shrugged it off she just sighed looking down at his clothes, "Yeah, well I remember he played Romeo and was freakishly afraid of needles," she continued on as Lucas stared out the window at Katie and Ryan with a blank face, "I mean we had to find a boy who fit his exact dimensions and everything, and you think you'd be able to find that, right? But man do you teenage boys grow in the weirdest sizes?! One minute you're like this twig, the next minute you're all branches and limbs!" she exclaimed as she tucked his clothes in his dresser drawer, that she'd brought in clean and pressed, "Honestly, how is it one minute the boy we chose was just the right size one day and next, bam- he became the bean-stock in jack and the-" saying this as she turned back to talk to Lucas she paused, realizing he was gone, "-Stalk...H-how do you even do that? Literally you are so loud all the time and now I can't hear you? What, am I losing my ability to hear things anymore, do I need hearing aids or something?"

Lori mocks as she take his dirty stinky clothes and puts them in a basket, she looks at his door than back at the dirty piled up clothes in her basket, "Wait, why the heck am I doing this? Isn't he suppose to be in his college dorm right now? Why the heck is he here? THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY BUTTON COLLECTING ROOM/SEWING ROOM!" she complains as she flings the basket on her side storming, but gracefully, of course, as Lori does everything gracefully...

Lucas opens the side door and watches silently as Ryan helps Katie with her yard work, he feels a pressure of annoyance building, but tries to shake it off with a reasonable explanation, or at least for him it was, "But that's our thing…Our friend thing...humph, stupid Romeo," Lucas complained giving Ryan the stink eye from behind the kitchen door that led outside.

"Usually you complain when you have to help her, braggingly, but all the same complaining. Saying stuff like, "Oh, but it's not like she can help that she needs me!" I mean I figured you'd like it that you don't have to help her out this year with leaves, I basically saved you from that chore by making her think of inviviting Ryan?" Alexa grumbled as she sat down for lunch, "Ugh, food right now sound barfy, but I'm also, for some reason, completely famished as well…This sucks."

Lucas looks over at her, worry suddenly evident on his face, "Hey, you okay?" he asks, shutting the door behind him and sitting down next to her, placing his hand on her back, "Do I need to get mom?"

Alexa grips his arm, glaring at him, "Don't you dare, Lucas! We said we wouldn't tell her anything about this- and we aren't, okay?" She continued, trying to stay calm, "Also, hospital already confirmed everything was alright and going smoothly; we don't need to worry her about a little nauseous feeling! I think it's just the burrito and cheese fries I had last night, not the best combo and I right, haha. I just need some sugary cereal, too many savory things this week." she moaned as she poured her cereal in the bowl she'd gotten out, "Get me the milk, won't you?"

Lucas nods, "Fine, but if anything happens like last time, I'm telling her myself…"

Alexa rolled her eyes, pounding the box of cereal down on the dining room table, "Fine, do what you want,Lucas! But I don't agree that mom needs to know. She's already clingy enough after my last check in with the doctors."

Lucas slams the milk jug down by her, "And I wonder why that is? Man, Alexa, don't you realize that none of us want to lose you? I may not always say how I'm feeling, but I don't want to lose my little sister, no matter how annoying she can be!" He says heatedly with a frown as he leaves her sitting there shocked, "Maybe you could stop for two seconds to realize how selfish it is for you to make me keep this from mom."

"Lucas, wait-" but he was already out the door with his jacket in his hands, slamming the door behind him.

"Whoa, I don't think I've heard Lucas react like that since you were kids and you stole his favorite barbie!" Lori said, coming in with a worried expression on her face in light of her little joke, "Wanna tell me why he's so upset, Alexa, he never slams the door like that."

Alexa just stares over at her mom, dumbfounded, "Uh, mom, I-I...it was about not being able to rake with Katie... I told him to leave her and Ryan alone for a little girlfriend boyfriend time between the two of them, he left out the door, and he slammed it. That's all, I don't know what his problem is…uh maybe he's jealous cuz he's use to getting her attention and he doesn't have it, I dunno?..."

Lori's brows knitted together, "Really? Because when I was up stairs with him and he saw them he didn't seem that upset, just surprised...Are you sure that's all?"

Alexa looked over, spoon left agape in her bowl as she froze, "I-It's honestly because I teased him about it...I'll apologize later." Alexa spoke softly, getting up from the dining room chair excusing herself with a hurry.

Watching her daughter leave, Lori sighed, "Well, I guess I'll just take care of that unfinished bowl of cereal for you-" she spoke loudly, than looking down at the bowl she shrugged, "Might as well-" she picked it up and ate the rest, "Oh, my doctors are gonna notice this one...What do they put in this stuff?" she moans, squinting, putting the bowl in the sink and looking at the cereal box. "OO-OoH, so just like cotton candy then isn't it…" she cringes, putting the box away slowly in their large kitchen pantry, "Gr-e-at."

Giggling and laughing, Katie blew leaves everywhere with the leaf blower Ryan brought with him, giggling over at him she smiled brightly till out of the corner of her eye she saw something move out of the side of the copper house/ garage parking lot, focusing her eyes off of Ryan she saw Lucas walking away quickly, shoulders slumped and looking awfully depressed.

"Huh, hey, Ryan... can you -uh- take over for me for just a minute? I want to check on Lucas…"

Ryan gives her a puzzled look as he takes the leaf blower from her, "Wait, you are going to leave me here to talk to Lucas? Why not just text Alexa to talk to him? I'm sure it's just a sibling spat? No need for you to be involved in their problems, right?"

Katie bit her bottom lip in question, she was so used to going after Lucas when he was upset, it was weird to even have to second guess herself about it now...

"I get what you're saying, but I cannot not talk to him, he like family to me, just as much as Alexa is…" Pausing she looked into his eyes, seeing if he was okay with what she just said.

When he just shrugged, she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, not angrily, but more helplessly, like she wasn't sure what to do, "I'll be right back, okay! Don't worry, you can stop the leaf blower, I'll be done talking to him, I'm sure, in a few minutes." he nods, still looking serious than smiles, almost, sadly at her.

"No problem, Katie, just come back...And I'll help you finish up your yard, even if you aren't back in more than the five minute marker-" he jokes, squeezing her hand oh so gently.

Smiling back she gives him a kiss on the cheek and a little hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank youu! I'll be back, prince charming, thank you for understanding!"

Hurrying and running after Lucas with a determined look on her face, she was definitely not going to get to the bottom of this, but she was sure gonna try, darn it.

Ryan watched her as she left, sighing to himself, he continued to use the leaf blower on the leaves, "Just Gr-e-at."

THE GREATS HAVE IT/ Chapter- - -3.

Lucas walks slowly, putting his hoodie up as the rain starts to slowly hit him and the pavement before his vision, hearing; and ignoring the signs of rumble of thunder as he places his head phones in his ears, pushing play on his phone.

"Wait, Lucas...How did you get so far!" Katie gasped, coming up behind him, but he didn't turn to her.

"I mean, I do get it. You're upset because of...well-I actually don't know, is it collage? Did it not happen, because I know the math you skipped could do a lot to shift a scholarship, not that you really need it since your parents are loaded-oof, wait is that offensive? Is that why you're still home though?" she asked him curiously, as he remained silently; walking as if she wasn't even there, she started to feel a little irritated but she shook her head and put on her cap of positivity, "I know it can be hard, I mean, beli-eve me, I know! The time your sister paid for my trip and helped cover it all after my own stupid mistakes- I still don't know how I'll ever actually pay her back...But, Lucas, it's okay if you didn't get into the collage of your hearts desires!

I mean there are still so many places that will take you! Have you even tried them?" she asked, still trying to keep up with his broad steps, gasping somewhat as she went, "And- man am I out of shape! Seriously, maybe my mom should have gotten that cheap treadmill at goodwill after all, ah haha-yikes- I don't kno-know how you do th-is? Whoo, okay we are still going huh, running for that marathon...haha..ow!" Katie moaned as they kept walking, skipping on one foot to look at the rock that went through her thinly veiled slipper shoe and pinched her, throwing the little pointy stone out she examined her shoe and slipped it back on looking back up to see Lucas already so far, running after him gasping.

After a while she stopped, watching him only for a second before catching up with him again, "Man, what happened, even Lucas usually isn't this upset...Maybe I should just blab away, that makes me feel better and Alexa always laughs at my anxious blabber." she walked further, still behind him, as she went on about her classes and hair style her mom gave her just before London and how happy she was that her hair wasn't left in a bowl cut once she came home.

Three miles later Katie was still talking, mostly about her problems and Alexa's, and since Lucas didn't say for her to stop, even though she warned him several times that she was going to complain, and to stop her if he needed to, "And you know I know that her and Dylan didn't work out but those kids still like each other, gosh darn it, and what am I supposed to do about it? I swear sometimes I feel so helpless. And don't even get me started on what Ryan gave me for my birthday this year, the fact that is was so expensive and so pretty, it made me wonder, 'Are we really gonna last?' you know, because it's like the best people either break up but never end up together, and than once we might or might not break up, what do I do with the gift he gave me? I can't keep it, but oh boy would I feel even worse to just get rid of it to some random person! But if I don't get rid of it when we inevitably do or don't break up than does that mean I still have feelings? Will I be the one caught up in the whole, 'He got away?!' or will it be more like I give it to him to show I'm over it, and when I give it to him, should it be secretly or like, I don't know, right in his face? Will he even want it? Will he even remember he gave it to me? Oh, what if he does remember and I hurt him cuz I didn't keep it in remembrance of our 'once love', and what if we don't have a 'once love', what if this is 'the one love' then, oh boy that's a whole other barrel of questions that I can't even begin to answer!…" she gasps for air and looks over at Lucas, "Wow, you're such a better listener than before...I mean, man Lucas, what progressed this kind of growth? Was it your girlfriend cuz I am impressed buddy! Even if it is-yuck- Gwenny... I mean, you could've done better-" she holds her hands up for the seventh time during their walk, afraid to cause offense, "I mean- no offense, but I never thought she'd bring out that kind of person-" Suddenly Lucas stops and Katie fumbles passed him, surprised by his sudden halt, she looks back and notices him looking down at his phone looking like he were changing something...than she spotted the headphones in his ears.

Looking up, he notices her, his face changes at the sight of her, brighten up, "Katie? When did you get here?"

Katie sputters, than smiles in understanding, 'But of course…' she thinks, not all that surprised, but somewhat sad that he hadn't noticed her there for over an hour, 'An hour?! Crap Ryan!' she remembered just then, looking down anxiously than back at Lucas, "Oh, you know I was actually- um- just leaving…" she mumbled, an embarrassed expression showing on her features, "So...um, what are you doing out here? Avoiding your homework again, eh?" she jokes before trying to leave, setting aa dorky grin his way as she faces him, giving a gentle punch in the arm as she starts to run back to her house.

He clamps his mouth shut and nods quickly, smirking as he turns back and steps closer to her to stop her, grasping her arm gently with his big warm calloused hand, "Whoa, whoa! Where you think you're going Cooper?" He teased, dipping his head towards hers which she weirdly stepped back from, shaking him off somewhat with a tint of red against her cheeks, looking like she'd realized something she should've already been seeing , "Yep, you know how college is, stressful," he continues on in spite of her determination to be polite, nodding, he looking her in the eyes, trying to find the words to say, his heart suddenly fluttering, what was he some girl or something? "I mean...if you were in college that is, hahaha…" he laughed faltering a bit in a new found shyness he never experinced with Katie, or anyone really, but he ignores the feelings, pushing them away, and stepped a little closer to her, with a grin, as a warm pink glow spread over his face, though it wasn't entirely because he was hot in,"So-uh- you and Ryan heh, sounds...wow...?"

Her nose scrunched up, her face looking perplexed with a series of questions tumbling against her tongue, but she swallowed them down and kept the most important one, at least to her, at the tip of it all, "Yeah, why? Do you not like him or something?"

Lucas laughs suddenly, almost too loud, which makes her jump in surprise, "W-what me? Not like Ryan? The guy-the guy helped me with my homework project! I mean- I didn't have to read thanks to him! Haha, me not like Ryan, p-fft! Not even sister!" he jokes, acting way more uncool than she was uses to from him, making it seem like he may have, just maybe have been lying, "I mean who doesn't like him...unless you hate him," he said almost to soon, his cheeks lifting in a dashing sweet grin that Katie wished she could hate, "Than I totally support it, the hate- I mean..!"

He has never had her look at him like this before, and he wasn't sure if he hated it or not...but all he knew was...suddenly Katie was not just his sister's best friend and his little nuisance as a kid, she was a...a girl...like really a girl...almost a woman...this was getting weird, "I-why are you looking at me so…" he tried to think of the word, when he found it he was surprised, "Mad like...Katie-are you made at me?" he asks, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

If he hadn't been thinking she was looking so...so pretty with that look on her face he may not have noticed the steam coming outta her ears, "Katie?"

But she shook her head, though her smile didn't even come close to matching her eyes, "No Lucas, I'm not mad, just surprised that you'd be okay with me hating my boyfriend…"

He was almost about to ask her why when she replied with a heavy answer, "Especially when you yourself have a girlfriend...so please don't say that again. I've got to go, I already left Ryan at my house for too long," she walked away but turned her head back to look at him for a few moments, " I'm really disappointed in you by the way...You have no right to get weirdly jealous of me and Ryan…" she looked down shyly, "I-I mean not that you are, I know our friendship means something to you…" she sputtered, and he had the sudden urge to stop her from speaking anymore in a way that his sister would kill him if he did...a kiss was not the answer anyway as he saw her hurt, "I mean as Alexa's little sister you and I...we are basically like family,,,heh heh, gotta go!" she said a bit to loudly in her awkward cute way that she always did.

He looked down at and took out his phone, it had been dead for over about..oh...an hour the minute his song played it started acting funny and died so he had to...listen to nature talk instead...

"Yeah-family…" he sighs, shaking his head and looking back at her running away, he watched and for the first time thinking of her as family, his heart felt like it had dropped, "Ow…" he mumbled, "That's weird…" he joked, watching her leave, "How in the world would I ever have feelings for Katie...I musta just ate something weird and it's throwing me off…" he smirked as he looked down at his feet, "I'd take Ryan's gift for you though…and break it...in my hoop."

He snickered as he walked the opposite way she ran. Still needing to clear his head at the everything she'd blabbed about the entire time he had felt her presence behind him, "Ugh why is this happening…?"

A/N:

Hello this is author Bennyandjoontoons:

Lucas may still feel a little out of character, but that (to me anyway,) is because he's getting more depth for my story than he does on the show.

He may still be dumb but he's changing and that's key to any character growth in my opinion...also sorry for the bad editing….I obviously don't do this as much as I use to anymore...

Tell me some ideas that you think i should include in my story and I may just do that. R&R if you don't mind, either or that's up to you, I am enjoying writing this but it takes a while for me cuz I want to get it somewhat right, ya know? Yeah you know, lol!

Review if you'd like, I'd really like your thoughts and opinions and if you like the story so far like I do

I'm trying to think of situations where I can make it more romantic for them, but I am also including their family and friends cuz it would just be so weird if I didn't, it wouldn't feel like their characters if the others weren't around or something.

Leave a suggestion for me to leave in my inbox or review page, I love learning and reading new ships that I may like...Bennyand joontoons...byeeeeeeeeee! lol


End file.
